


Welcome Home

by Macx



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hellish week of being just the CEO of his company, Tony Stark comes home to find his one-man welcome committee. Based on Collision. SteveXTony, IM movie with comicverse elements</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

TITLE: Welcome Home

Iron Man (movie)

AUTHOR: Macx

PAIRING: Steve/Tony

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. They are owned by people with a lot more money

Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):

English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are...

FEEDBACK: Loved

It had been a hell of a week and Tony Stark could really have done without it. He had been halfway around the world, talking to potential clients, and he had come home triumphant. He had three new contracts, worth twenty million dollars, and the prospect of two more. It had been a very successful week and he had worked all his charm and had silver-tongued the buyers. They had been eating out of his hand by the end of the first day, were willing to sell their first-borns by the end of the second, and had seen Tony off with an air of awe and respect.

All in all, just another representation with the expected results. While weapon contracts still were the most lucrative, Tony had found that defense systems of any kind were the secret new market. Stark Industries was taking its share.

Now he was ready to drop the CEO mask and be Tony again. Or Iron Man. Whatever came first. He wouldn't mind an Avengers call right now. It would be almost like a vacation from all the stuffy business meetings. Throughout the last week Steve hadn't called him to any mission, even though there had been at least one. The news coverage had been quite extensive. Lives saved, people happy and thankful, the whole enchilada. And Captain America and the Avengers had been splashed all over the news.

Tony had contacted Steve several times throughout his business trip, but Steve had always told him that he wouldn't call for Iron Man. Tony was on a business trip and it was important for Stark Industries. Tony had grumbled and growled, and he had kept track of matters through the Extremis, but there had been no calls.

Slightly pissed off, Tony hadn't called Steve the next two days and he had refused to answer any incoming calls.

Now he was finally home.

Data streams kept running through his head and he automatically moved emails from the inbox to the spam folder, forwarded them to Pepper or Rhodey, or answered according to the occasion: a scathing reply, a charming note, or a general reply without much content. He was also flipping through the channels, from news station to news station, found it all boring, and went to the stock market. Stark Industries had risen and when news about the contracts leaked through, stock would skyrocket.

The elevator stopped at the penthouse level and the doors opened. It was the level over the apartment MJ and Peter had moved into, and it was connected to the lower level by a private stairwell. Only one elevator even went this high and it was securlogged, which meant only a small amount of people had access to this place.

Tony was already expected. Not by Pepper, not by Rhodey, not by Fury or one of his henchmen.

It was…

"Steve?" Tony asked, slightly perplexed.

Not that he wasn't happy to see the other man. Hell, he was very happy to see him.

Steve Rogers smiled wordlessly. Tony frowned, but then his eyes roamed over the man. Washed-out jeans, white, figure-hugging t-shirt, blue, open dress shirt, bare feet…

Something pooled rapidly down south. The data streams were suddenly just a background hum and he put up Do Not Disturb signs almost automatically.

Geezus, the man was sex on legs! How he could move around the streets unmolested was beyond Tony. Sure, women – and some men – looked, but he had never been followed by groupies. He had never had any kind of stalker. He had never received pink letters with hearts, doused in perfume.

Right now Steve looked like he had spent the best part of the day working on his motorcycle. Tony felt his imagination run wild.

"Hey. Missed you," Steve purred.

The voice did the rest.

Tony was pulled forward, the elevator door slid shut behind him, and lips met his in a gentle kiss. It was a caress, a tender question whether or not this was okay, and Tony deepened it in an answer. Steve reacted to that and slid Tony's jacket off the narrow shoulders. It fell onto the floor, forgotten, the expensive fabric crinkling. Shirt buttons popped open as the two men staggered through the room and Tony felt arousal rush through him. He fought with the t-shirt on his lover's frame just as Steve tried to get his own off.

Tony quickly checked the security system of the penthouse. They were alone. No one around. Even the apartment below was empty.

Fingers tangled in his hair and Tony gave a grunt of triumph as he finally had smooth skin to touch. Steve had started to nibble his way down Tony's neck and he yelped when the blond left a quick bite. Rogers gave him a little push and Tony was against the desk. Before he could react Steve was on his knees and Tony's pants were open. Stark groaned as his growing arousal was surrounded by wet heat.

It didn't take him long to reach climax with those skilled lips and that talented mouth working him, and he cried out his lover's name as he came. His knees were like jelly and he was glad for the hands on his hips. Steve pushed himself up and claimed Tony's mouth, kissing him soundly.

"Welcome home."

Tony laughed softly. "Thanks."

Shit, what a welcome. He had had many innovative women giving him all kinds of welcome blow-jobs, but somehow this was a lot more intense.

The kisses grew more, both men delighting in the contact, and Tony wrapped his arms firmly around his lover, not letting go. He was semi-dressed, flushed, debauched, but he enjoyed the presence of Steve too much. Sometimes he felt like a drowning man who had discovered a well of water.

It was addictive. He wanted this and he wanted it to last. The others still didn't know and it was like a dirty little secret. Their dirty little secret.

Steve stepped back and the expression in those blue eyes made something in Tony shiver with longing. He had never felt so much, so badly, so heavily, so… intensely. He had allowed himself to experience this and it was more than he had ever expected it could be. Steve pulled him toward the shower. Tony followed, smiling.

What a way to end a business day.

He stood in front of the mirror and gazed at his image. Unblemished, perfect skin, lightly tanned, stretched over lean muscle. Nicely defined, but not too much of it. Slender. No chest hair. No, not a single hair. He had an arc reactor instead. Inserted into the middle of his chest, now no longer a bulky device, alien and creepy. Now it was a smooth fiberglass surface that broke through the human skin. There was no way for anyone to tell whether it was part of the skin or an alien object. The Extremis had reworked Tony's body and it had taken the arc reactor into account.

Why? Anyone's guess was as good as Tony's.

He raised one hand, tracing over the surface. His fingers were backlit by the ghostly glow of the reactor. It was cool, despite the glow, and it felt… like part of him. Scans had shown that Extremis had built a fine network of connections between the arc reactor and other parts of Tony's body. When he was in the armor, the underarmor enabled the suit to connect directly with the arc reactor. As if the Extremis had known that a connection was still needed.

Tony sighed softly. If it was a programming error, it had been his own. He had tinkered with the nanotubes. The hope to be physically normal again had been destroyed after he had come out of the cocoon and found he still had the reactor. An eternal reminder of what had happened to him, of who he had been before Afghanistan. And it was a legacy of Yinsen.

A thin smile stretched over his lips.

Someone stepped up behind him; slow, as if not to startle him. A careful arm slipped around his waist, gently drawing him against a taller, broader body. Lips descended onto the nape of his neck, kissing almost chastely.

"Good morning," Steve said softly, sounding sleepy.

His short hair was tousled, he needed to shave, but the scrape of beard stubble was oddly electrifying and… real. Memories of Afghanistan and the dead body of YInsen dissolved slowly, sliding back into the darkest recesses of his mind. Tony closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention. It was nice, really nice, to let go and be on the receiving end. Steve liked to just touch him, without any intentions aside from close, human contact, and Tony had discovered he liked it in turn.

He wouldn't have thought of himself as a cuddler. None of his previous… encounters/relationships/fuck buddies had ever ended in cuddling. Tony had left them alone in bed after they had fallen asleep. He had no desire to be closer than he already had, and when he had gotten what he wanted, he left. Strangely enough, few really got mad about it. Apparently he was as much of a trophy as the women he had slept with had been for him. Some girls had hoped for a deeper relationship, maybe even to be Mrs. Stark one day, but he had dropped them quickly. The same with the men. No, he hadn't been a cuddler.

Steve was. And it was hard to say no to the man. He was an overpowering presence and whoever had thought Steve Rogers was the shy boy from the forties, he was wrong. The man might have the decency to blush sometimes, but he wasn't shy and he was clearly experimental.

The hand on his stomach was distracting and Tony didn't know when his rational mind shut down and gave in to the instinctive need to feel this man with him. He turned in the embrace and captured Steve's lips in a kiss. Steve opened up immediately, kissing back. Tony let his hands slide to the hem of the other's sweater and pushed underneath, meeting naked skin.

Steve deepened the kiss, dominating the encounter as Tony let his hands explore. When they separated, both men were breathing harder, eyes reflecting the same emotions.

No words were lost. Naked skin brushed against naked skin. Steve stepped back, giving Tony a good view of the perfect, tall form, the visible signs of his arousal, and he licked his lips.

The next kiss was more demanding.

Heated blue eyes met dark brown ones.

Steve smiled, then walked off toward the bedroom. Tony didn't need more of an invitation.


End file.
